Tomoe Hachibane
Tomoe Hachibane''(はちばね ともえ, Hachibane Tomoe)'' is a shinobi of Konohagakure and a member of Team 6 under tokubetsu jonin Taro Iwasaki. As a child, he dreams of being Hokage, but later acknowledges that it was more of a 'fill-in' dream to hide the fact that he has no idea what he wants to do with his life. He is a background character in LadyArcher's fanfiction, 'Circles Are Square,' which is an AU. Background Tomoe comes from a fairly poor family, but a loving one. He has two younger sisters, twins Momiji and Momoka, who he loves a lot and spoils all the time, much to his mother's exasperation. His mother, Rina, is often absent in order to support the family, but makes up for it by spending almost all her spare time with her children. Tomoe's father, Haori, is a shinobi, and dies on a mission when Tomoe is 6, but Rina and Haori's teammates make sure that Tomoe and his sisters grow up knowing their father, if only in memory. When he is eight, Tomoe attends Konoha's Shinobi Academy in the hopes of living up to his father's legacy and helping to support his family. There, he befriends Kiba Inuzuka and develops a crush on Akira Kazue. Though he is later turned down by Akira, they become friends and often hang out together at the training grounds or by Granny Motoko's dango stall, which Akira co-manages. After graduation, Tomoe is placed on Team 6 along with Sakura Haruno and Nagisa Nakajima - much to his dismay, as he had hoped to be with Kiba and Akira. In the beginning, Tomoe struggles to find common ground with his new teammates, though neither of them seem any more enthused about their placements than he does. However, despite their differences, the three manage to work together long enough to form a plan to get through their sensei's mine-field of traps. Though they ultimately fail to complete the objective Taro set, he deems their teamwork good enough to pass them. Personality Tomoe is very friendly and open, though he has a bad habit of getting in people's faces when he talks, which tends to annoy them. He is quite mischievous and energetic, often racing Kiba, Akamaru and Akira around the village just for the fun of it. He enjoys puzzles, talking and dango, and he's also a big fan of potato-rings on a stick, even though he knows it's unhealthy. More than anything, Tomoe loves his younger sisters Momiji and Momoka, often buying them little treats and playing with them despite it being considered 'uncool' by his male peers. He calls them his 'little monkeys' because they can -and often do- climb just about anything. Growing up on stories of a father he can barely remember, Tomoe often feels as though he has a duty to live up to his father's legacy, though his mother tells him otherwise. He tries hard at the Academy, but is not very organized and tends to hand homework in late or just forget it completely. Nonetheless, he maintains a cheerful and resilient attitude. When he is placed on Team 6 with Sakura and Nagisa, Tomoe is at first quite disappointed, since he neither knows or particularly likes his teammates. He, like most of the boys in his class, resents Sasuke for having so many girls after him but being so rude to them all, but Tomoe is also a little derisive of Sakura for continuing to follow Sasuke around despite this. However, he always remains impeccably polite to her thanks to his upbringing by his no-nonsense mother, who he claims would "skin him alive if he was ever rude to a lady." His other teammate, Nagisa Nakajima, is quite anti-social and pessimistic, which clashes almost immediately with Tomoe's bubbly personality. Much to their sensei's relief, the two do prove capable of working together when needed, and eventually become not-so-begrudging friends. Appearance Tomoe has curly, light brown hair, which he keeps in a short rat's-tail as an Academy student and genin, though he grows it out into a full ponytail during the time skip. His eyes are a clear blue, and he is almost always smiling. For the most part, Tomoe dresses very casually, wearing brown cargo pants and a white t-shit with a red fire symbol on the front under a green hoodie. Abilities 'Genjutsu' Despite being the son of a shinobi, Tomoe does not have a lot of chakra. However, he does have good chakra control, which prompts him to focus on genjutsu despite it generally being considered the art of the female member of the team. Though initially doubtful himself and even embarrassed to be caught practicing illusion techniques, his sensei eventually finds out and assures him that preferring genjutsu over taijutsu or ninjutsu is nothing to be ashamed of, revealing that he himself is a proud user of the art. 'Taijutsu' Under Taro's tutelage, Tomoe's abilities flourish. However, after Kurenai Yuhi and Taro arrange for a Team vs Team battle, Tomoe also begins to improve his taijutsu technique, not wanting to be helpless should he ever have to fight against a user of the byakugan or a similar technique again. He especially develops his physical strength, more so than either of his teammates. This turns out to be a useful distraction, as enemies see his muscular build and automatically assume he is a taijutsu type, when he is actually a genjutsu type. 'Ninjutsu' At his teammates' urging, Tomoe eventually begins to practice some ninjutsu techniques as well, most notably his nature transformation techniques, which are all water style. However, his limited chakra reserves mean that he only ever uses them as a last resort because afterwards he is left exhausted and vulnerable to attack. 'Sensing' Sometime during or just before the Chunin exams, he is diagnosed as a sensor. He uses this ability to help his team get through the Forest of Death without encountering anyone he doesn't think they can defeat. Status Part I Plot in progress. Part II Plot in progress. Trivia * Tomoe has a tendency to break into fits of laughter whenever he thinks of something funny, without explaining the reason to anyone around him. * He is allergic to strawberries. Reference Thanks to Rinmaru Games for giving me the tools to make the picture. =) Category:DRAFT